El Gran Baile
by bananastreet
Summary: Cuando la princesa Celestia les pide a las 6 amigas hacer un baile con el tema de los corazones y los cascos, una de las condiciones era que deberan llevar una pareja ¿Lograran acaso conseguir una pareja a tiempo?


Capítulo 1: Consiguiendo pareja parte 1

Era un día soleado en Canterlot, la princesa Celestia había citado a las 6 amigas a una reunión. A Twilight se le veía preocupada y algo incomoda con lo de ser princesa y ser reconocida en cualquier lado que es vista, Pinkie iba como siempre dando saltitos, Fluttershy iba con su actitud tímida, Applejack y Rainbow Dash iban compitiendo en lo que encontraran, Rarity se veía en cada superficie que podía. Después de caminar por el pasillo que pareció eterno al fin abrieron las grandes puertas de la habitación y encontraron a Celestia viendo por la ventana.

_Pasen, pasen les aseguro que no están en problemas, así que Twilight puedes dejar de estar tan preocupada.-_ Dijo la princesa tratando de tranquilizarlas.

Twilight dio un suspiro de alivio.

_Como sabrán el día de_ _los corazones y los cascos se acerca- __prosiguió la princesa._

_Y quiere que hagamos una fiesta para el fin de semana-__ Completo Pinkie _

_La princesa asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con su petición _

_El único requisito será que para entrar se debe de acudir con una pareja, no necesariamente un pony terrestre, unicornio, pegaso o alicornio- __Finalizó la princesa _

_Alicornio-__ Dijo Pinkie escribiendo quien sabe cómo en un papel que saco de quien sabe dónde. –__ Considérelo hecho.__- Dijo saliendo del palacio y adornando todo con corazones y pronto todo Canterlot estaba cubierto de corazones. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas. La princesa les indico que podían irse y así lo hicieron. _

_De todas las cosas malas que podrían pasar, esta es la peor cosa posible ¡Ah! –__ Dijo Rarity dejándose caer en una silla que había en el pasillo._

_¿El que Rarity?-__ pregunto Twilight ladeando la cabeza._

_Tenemos que conseguir una pareja para el fin de semana –__Contesto Rarity sollozando _

_Yo ya tengo pareja –__Dijo Pinkie saltando alrededor de las demás _

_¡¿COMO?!- __Gritaron al unísono sorprendidas_

_Claro bobitas, como no lo tendría, la princesa dijo que no tenía que ser un pony así que asistiré con Gummy –__Dijo Pinkie muy confiada _

_Rarity suspiro aliviada. _

_Vaya, que susto, creí que era alguien de verdad –__Dijo Rarity._

_Les sorprenderá la buen pareja que puede ser Gummy –__le contesto Pinkie casi declarando la guerra lanzándole una mirada asesina a Rarity la cual le contesto con otra mirada._

_Vamos chicas no se peleen –__Dijo Applejack separándolas _

_Volviendo a lo que importa –__Dijo Rarity pero fue interrumpida por un guardia real._

_Señorita Rarity el príncipe Blueblood la espera en los jardines del palacio –__Dijo el guardia._

_Todas se miraron extrañadas, Spike acababa de llegar y en cuanto escucho el mensaje se puso muy "agresivo". _

_Agárrenme porque mato a ese descarado príncipe, ¡lo mato! –__Dijo Spike muy enojado dándole su cola a Twilight para que lo sujetara y no fuera a "matar" al príncipe. Todas rodaron los ojos y no hicieron caso a Spike._

_No estarás pensado ir ¿verdad? –__Pregunto Applejack._

_Pero claro que iré, y ese descarado me va a escuchar –__Dijo Rarity muy enojada dirigiéndose a los jardines del palacio._

_Me va a escuchar –__Seguía repitiéndose a sí misma. _

_Al llegar a los jardines el príncipe estaba de espaldas observando las flores._

_Una hermosa rosa, como usted señorita Rarity –__Dijo el príncipe volteando con un rosa que le entrego a Rarity. Rarity acepto la flor con algo de disgusto y no muy convencida._

_Señorita Rarity, sé que nuestro último encuentro no fue el más adecuado y digno de una hermosa pony como usted y que mis modales no fueron los más apropiados –__Dijo el príncipe y tomo aire. –__Si tan solo me diera otra oportunidad, acompáñeme al baile._

_Rarity estaba atónita aquel príncipe que había conocido en la gala del galope no se parecía en nada al príncipe que tenía en frente. _

_Entonces que dice ¿Sí o no? –__Pregunto el príncipe esperanzado _

_Está bien –__Dijo Rarity tratando de no mostrar su entusiasmo por el nuevo príncipe y regreso con sus amigas. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del príncipe corrió riendo. Pero no contaba con que Spike la encontraría a mitad del camino. _

_Rarity se aclaró la garganta y puso una pose para que Spike no pensara que estaba emocionada por la invitación del príncipe._

_Rarity –__Dijo Spike nerviosamente y trago saliva.- __¿Te-te gustaría ir al baile? –__Dijo muy tímidamente._

_Oh Spikey Wikey, me temo que alguien se te ha adelantado con la propuesta –__Dijo sonriente recordando la propuesta del príncipe._

_Spike bajo la mirada y se fue caminando por el pasillo sin decirle nada más a Rarity. No al mucho rato se cruzó con Applejack, quien por la expresión del dragón pudo adivinar de que se trataba. Lo detuvo frente a ella y cuando vio que Rarity se acercaba empezó a hablar._

_Pero claro que iré contigo al baile Spike –__Dijo Applejack asegurándose de que Rarity la escuchara. Spike se veía confundido, Applejack le guiño el ojo para que entendiera que todo era parte de un plan. Al parecer Rarity se apresuró a llegar con ellos pues tenía curiosidad de que se traían entre manos. _

_Entonces te veré en el baile Applejack –__Dijo Spike cuando vio que Rarity pasaba a su lado. Rarity volteo a verlos pero cuando vio que Applejack volteo hacia donde estaba Rarity se volteo bruscamente evitando así que Applejack la viera. Cuando Applejack comenzó a caminar Rarity demoro el paso para que así Applejack la alcanzara._

_Vaya, así que veo que al fin de cuentas si asistirás al baile –__Dijo Rarity a Applejack con una sonrisa pícara. Applejack rodo los ojos y siguieron platicando hasta que llegaran con las demás. _

_Adivinen quien ya tiene pareja –__Dijo Rarity a sus amigas. _

_¿Applejack? –__Dijo Rainbow Dash en forma de burla._

_Precisamente Rainbow –__Dijo Rarity volteando a ver Applejack que estaba levemente sonrojada._

_**Pues hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que cuando ya tenga mi computadora suba los capítulos alternados así que no se me alebresten, aun continuare con la otra novela y con esta pero por ahora no muy seguido. **_

_**Sin mas por el momento agradezco su atención, hasta otro capitulo **_


End file.
